May I come in
by CapLaPorte
Summary: My take on Abby's perspective from "Let me in", the 2010 version. I've noticed that when people have done this before that they have always portrayed her in a rather innocent light. When I watched it I rather disagreed. Anyway, I hope that you will enjoy my slight different take on this.
1. Chapter 1

I put one foot, then the other out of the cab. Behind me, my guardian of many years grunted discontentedly as his aching joints dragged our large trunk, carrying all of my few belongings, out of the trunk. I walked forward a few steps and looked around, this wasn't a luxurious building, but all the better to remain discreet in. However I still felt a pair of eyes looking on me from one of the apartments a short distance behind me. I didn't bother looking, not surprising that there would be a few curious eyes in this neighborhood. Thomas finally caught up to me with my trunk, I nodded to him and we continued towards the compounds entrance.

Once inside we were pointed towards our rooms by the landlady, who clearly found us two to be an odd couple, arriving late at night as we were. I didn't care, she would soon forget about us anyways. Thomas thanked her in his deep, quiet voice and we continued. As he was opening our door I realized that our neighbor was the apartment from whom I had felt eyes on me outside. Interesting, I thought, I'll have to keep an eye on these ones.

Thomas began the usual set up, first putting several layers of cardboard and black plastic trash bags over the windows throughout the apartment, then taking the most secluded room, in this case the bathroom, and creating a sort of "Bed" for me, for when the sun was out.

For the rest of the night I sat, leaning against the wall while Thomas sat opposite and stared at me. I didn't mind, it was actually sort of amusing, looking at him, if I allowed my eyes to unfocus just enough, then I could almost see his face as it once was, when he was much younger. Soon enough though, I could feel the sleep coming, I gave the old man a quick smile, to keep him happy, and walked off to the bathroom, where I covered myself in the sheets and blankets he had prepared for me. Then, I slept.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke again after the sun had set, as I usually did. Now I began to feel the claws of hunger, I looked for the old man, and didn't see him immediately but in a few seconds heard him rummaging around in the kitchen. It was getting near time for him to go out for me. As usual he had to do what he had once called his "rituals" before going out and getting blood, it was an unspoken rule that I wasn't to be with him when he did this, but I have a feeling it essentially consisted of him crying and begging for forgiveness. I began to walk outside with not so much as a glance in his direction, in about half an hour I would come back in, and he would go out, maybe have a smoke first. Then he would kill.

Even before I had left the entrance I knew that there was someone else out there, someone young, judging by the smell. He was standing in front of a tree with numerous scratches on it, holding a puny pocketknife up to it as if it were a real person. Slightly amused, yet curious too, I moved silently towards him, my soft feet making not a sound, nor an imprint on the snow. As I climbed the metal play structure in the centre of the yard he must have felt me watching him, and he turned around.

Once he turned around, and I saw those dull green eyes, I knew that they were the ones that had watched me the night before. "What are you doing?" I asked, genuinely curious at what ill will he felt for the tree. "Nothing" he replied nervously, shifting his eyes "Wha-What are you doing?" he parroted me, though with a stutter. Now feeling oddly self conscious I simply replied "Nothing". For a second he looked like he was going to turn away, and leave me be, but alas, my hopes were crushed. "So you guys just moved in huh? Upstairs?" I looked at him for a few seconds, then realized that he thought that I hadn't noticed him the night before, feeling that I might as well humour the kid I asked "How do you know?" "I live next door, right there" he responded.

Despite my slightly disparaging attitude towards him, I still felt strange talking to him, I didn't like feeling strange. "Just so you know, I can't be your friend" time to end this now, I reasoned, Thomas wouldn't like me talking to him, and I did still need Tom after all. He looked slightly surprised, and said "Why not?" strangely enough, I felt slightly disappointed, now feeling even stranger than I did before I continued in the same tone of voice, betraying nothing. "That's just the way it is" I said. I kept staring at him, waiting for him to leave. He just stood there, was he too stupid to understand what I said? A few more seconds. Finally, defeated by this stupid young boy, I turned and began walking away. Behind me I heard a plaintive "Well who said I _wanted_ to be your friend?", and I nearly considered saving Thomas the trouble and ending the boy right there, but no, that would be unwise.

I waited outside our door for about twenty minutes, and came back on the dot of the thirtieth. I came in to find him ready, merely waiting for me to get back. I looked him in the eyes, and merely whispered "Thank you." He nodded, and was off. While certainly his feelings about what had to be done were slightly childish, I still sympathized with him, to a degree, at least.

It took a while, but he finally came back. The moment he opened the door I knew he had failed, at it seemed that the invisible hands squeezing my stomach had gripped it all the tighter. I knew I didn't sound good, I knew I didn't look good, and I sure as hell didn't feel good. It would all have been alleviated if he had just gotten the damn blood. Going without blood, it…it changes me you see, I become stronger, faster, and more animal than human, and while humans can be foolish and stupid, animals are worse. "What am I supposed to do?" I yelled, my voice coarser than one of those grizzled old boat captains. "Am I supposed to go out there and get _it_ myself?" I was angry, but not so much to know that there could be unfriendly ears listening. "Well? Well? Answer me!" If this idiot had just gotten the blood, only one person would have had to die tonight, but what would the police think of two bodies, both drained of blood?

He looked at me, all the sadness of a man who was forced into the service of a monster by his own weakness in his eyes. I didn't pity him. He slowly shook his head "Maybe I'm getting sloppy" he said "Maybe I want to get caught" he paused "Or maybe I'm just getting tired." That was the last straw, my stomach felt like it was being torn to pieces, I would have killed him right there had I not restrained myself and stomped out the door, slamming it on my way out.

That night I waited under an underpass. And waited, and waited. Where the hell was everybody? Didn't people jog anymore? But it was beginning to get early, the night air had soothed the pain enough that I might have been able to last until tomorrow night, but no more, I would have to take matters into my own hands. I stomped back into the apartment, walked to the bathroom without even looking at him, and slept.


End file.
